


New Blood

by twixmomo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: CEO Sana, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Minatozaki Sana is looking to recruit someone new for her "services".





	New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head randomly and I ran with it.

“You have one final candidate for the day, Miss Minatozaki. Her name is Ha Sooyoung, here’s her file.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Chou. Please send her in.“

 

Sana looks through her file as a dark haired, tall, slim girl enters the room and bows. She gives everything a look over before looking up and staring at a beautiful leggy girl wearing a short red dress, just long enough to cover what it needed to.

 

“Miss Sooyoung, please have a seat. It’s not often I get somebody so _gorgeous_. “

 

“Thank you.” Sooyoung blushes and sits down, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap, looking straight ahead at the confident woman in front of her.

 

“Everything looks quite impressive, you’re very well educated and have excellent references. You’re more than qualified to be working here. Are you aware of what’s going to be asked of you?” Sana asks as she watches her reaction carefully, looking for any signs of nerves, but there weren't any to be find. Sooyoung was well prepared, or at least doing a good job at pretending to be.

 

“Yes. I’m here to please you, on a daily basis. Whatever it is you want, whenever you want. I’m _very_ good at it.”

 

“That’s wonderful to hear, you've done your research it seems. I’ll be giving you a hands-on test later. Should you be hired you'll be given an apartment nearby, fully furnished and a weekly food fund to go along with your salary. I believe it'll be a much better upgrade than the dorm you're living in, I recall seeing you were a college student in your file?”

 

“That's correct, I'm studying to be a dancer.”

 

“What a great career choice, I used to be one myself.” The two girls exchange smiles, pleased they’d already found something in common with each other.

 

“Let’s get started shall we? Stand up for me please. I’d like to take a closer look at you.” Sana asks, getting out of her chair and moving towards her.

 

Sooyoung stands as requested as Sana scans her whole body up and down. “Do you mind if I touch you, Miss Sooyoung? You have a very nice body.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Sana runs a hand against her thigh, drawing it slowly up her body, feeling every single curve before cupping her cheek. She leans in forward to give her a deep kiss, pressing her lips against hers before pulling back, gazing into her eyes. Sooyoung feels herself getting lost for a moment before snapping back to reality.

 

“This perfume. Wear it everyday for me, please. It smells quite lovely on you.”

 

Sooyoung nods, smiling and blushing again at the compliment. 

 

Sana guides her body forward in front of her desk before pressing on her back, Sooyoung takes the hint and bends over as Sana hikes her dress up, revealing a well-toned ass draped in a small purple thong.

 

“This color looks nice on you.”

 

Sana takes the thin fabric of Sooyoung’s flimsy underwear into her hands, quite literally ripping it off of her at the seams before throwing it across the office room.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be compensated for this afterwards. I hope you don’t mind, but I like to take things a little bit rough.”

 

Sooyoung looks behind her and smirks, her dark mysterious eyes meeting Sana’s. “Oh, not at all. I would be disappointed if you didn’t.“  

 

Sana takes a bare cheek into her hand and squeezes it, while running two fingers up and down her slit, taking notice of how wet she was already. Her middle finger presses against her entrance before sliding in, ring finger following right along. 

 

“You’re very tight, I’m glad. Let’s see how good I can make you feel, Miss Sooyoung.” Her fingers begin to pump inside the girl, slowly at first, listening to every breath and moan that exits her lips. Sana sinks her fingers in deeper into her core, feeling the slick surrounding them until they fill her to the hilt. Her pace quickens inside Sooyoung, watching every move the girl makes as her digits move inside her tight body, feeling her squeeze against them.

 

“Ah! Fuck, you’re so good at that, Miss Minatozaki.”

 

“You can just call me Sana. My fingers are deep inside you, I think we’re long past the point of formalities,’ she says, giggling as her fingers rapidly enter and exit the warmth of her body. 

 

Sooyoung moans louder, gripping onto anything she can find on the desk as Sana mercilessly fingers her, moving in and out as they twist and curl deep inside the squirming girl who’s barrelling towards the end of an orgasm.”F-fuck, Sana, I’m gonna cum!” Within moments she clenches around her slim fingers and cums, hips bucking and legs trembling while moaning Sana's name loudly. Her fingers carry on, fucking her through her orgasm, turning her into a shaking mess in front of her. Sana slows down, but doesn’t stop. "Not done with you yet. Cum again for me please, one more time."

 

“Y-yes, Sana. ”

 

It was another test, a test that Sooyoung was passing wonderfully. Her obedience was being tried, Sana wanted to see if she could handle simple orders without complaints, without questioning her. A handful more of thrust inside her dripping folds and Sooyoung cums again, louder, more aggressively. She’s an outright mess between her thighs and Sana is loving it. She brings her drenched fingers to her lips, cleaning her juices off, delighted with how sweet she is.

 

“You taste as good as you look.”

 

Sooyoung struggles to breathe, let alone respond, her voice whispery and airy. “God, Sana, you’re amazing.”

"I know." 

Sana hops up on the desk in front of her, pulling her skirt up and spreading her thighs wide open. Sooyoung finally loses her composure a bit, the rawness of Sana presenting her bare naked crotch had taken her by surprise.

 

“I don't wear underwear during work. I expect you to do the same.”

 

Never letting her eyes off Sooyoung she runs her fingers through her folds, splaying her soft pink lips on display for the raven haired girl.  "It's time to see what you can do with that tongue of yours. Eat me.”

 

Sana’s aura was something else, she hadn’t even been accepted yet but here Sooyoung was, yearning to do everything to please her, quite literally kneeling before her to eat her out.

 

“Take your time, but no teasing. Get straight to the point,” Sana says, throwing her legs over Sooyoung’s shoulders.

 

Sooyoung leans forward and brings her tongue to Sana’s slit, giving slow, long licks up and down her pussy, tasting her nectar as she glides up and down her folds. Sana tilts her head back and moans, approving of the job she was doing.

"That's good...You do know what you're doing."

She continues, gathering up Sana’s wonderful juices on her tongue and wandering up and down Sana’s slit, flicking long, delicate strokes until her tongue finds her sensitive clit, swirling around wildly, looking up at Sana.

 

“God, you’re amazing at this, Sooyoung. You make me feel so good, fuck!”

 

Sooyoung buries her face in between Sana’s thighs, tightening her lips around her hardened nub as she eats her out wildly, doing her best so how much she could  please her. Sana grabs the back of her head and holds on tight, the visual of Sooyoung's pretty face nuzzling against her crotch, sloppily eating her out was driving her wild in pleasure. Her style was so intense, so animalistic, her tongue was hitting every spot that it needed to, she was damn good at eating pussy and intended on proving it to Sana. 

 

“J-just a little more, ah! I’m fucking close!”

 

Sooyoung brings two of her fingers immediately inside Sana’s dripping cunt, keeping the pressure on her clit while thrusting inside her heat, adding a third one and stretching her out was just enough to send Sana over the edge, she cums over Sooyoung’s face, squeezing her thighs around her head as they tremble, holding onto her dark hair tightly as she tries to ride her orgasm out, moaning and breathing heavily.

 

As soon as her aftershocks stop, Sooyoung gives her one final lick from bottom to top, causing her to buck wildly. Sana breathes hard, trying to catch her breath before speaking.  “F-fuck, you’re incredible. I haven’t had my pussy eaten that well in ages.”

 

“Thank you. Like I said, I’m _very_ good at what I do.” she responds, wiping her face and chin of Sana’s juices and licking her fingers clean.

 

"I’m glad you’re living up to my expectations, Miss Sooyoung, I have only one final test for you before deciding if you're an applicant worth working at the Minatozaki Empire." Sooyoung looks on,eagerly anticipating Sana's words. "I need to know how well you can take a strap."

 

There was very little reaction on Sooyoung’s face, no hesitation showed as if she’d just been asked to gather the mail or pick up a sandwich.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Bend over the desk for me again. I’ll be right there.” Sana says as she goes to retrieve items from a drawer. She comes back with a harness, her favorite pink dildo, and a bottle of lube.

 

Sana lines up behind Sooyoung’s bent over body while attaching the harness, lightly lubricating the tip of the strap. “Eyes forward, I’m going to fuck you now, Miss Sooyoung. Be nice and loud for me please.”

 

“Yes, Sana.”

 

“One more thing. Don’t cum again until I let you.”

 

Sana's strap slowly enters Sooyoung’s dripping entrance, pushing in a little at time as she stretches her tight cunt, the mixture of lube and her own juices help to further penetrate the strap deeper inside her body.

 

Sooyoung moans Sana's name as she's filled even more, her thrusts start out deep, pulling out and ramming back in hard, pushing her strap inside her tight pussy as far as it will go.

 

“You take me so well, do you like being fucked?” Sana is building a rhythm, filling the girl to the hilt again and again, her pleasure is beginning to build, and her moans are increasing in strength.

 

“God yes, Sana. You fuck me so well, I love it, fuck!.”

 

Sana caresses her cheeks, pulling out again all the way this time, looking down at her strap covered in Sooyoung’s juices, satisfied with the results.

 

“Messy girl,” Sana tells her as she slams back into her core, grabbing a fistful of her dark hair and pulling it hard towards her, screams fill the large office as Sana mercilessly fucks her, hips slapping hard against her tight body as she melts into the desk.

 

“Fuck! Sana, you feel good inside me, you're so deep, fuck!”

 

Sana leans forward and whispers softly into her ear while letting up her thrusting, “Fuck yourself back into me. Let me know how much you really want this job.”

 

Sooyoung does as instructed, slamming back against Sana’s body, impaling herself with the strap and filling herself to the hilt over and over.

 

“Ah! Feels, it feels good! ”  
  


“That’s it, keep fucking yourself for me.” Sana watches on as the girl in front of her is becoming a heaving mess,

 

Sooyoung grinds her body against Sana’s,“I-I need to cum!”

 

“No, not yet. I'm not done with you, you're gonna have to wait for me a bit longer.”  

 

“Fuck! Y-es, Sana.”

 

Sana resumes control again, grabbing her hips and rocking into her hard. “Gonna make you nice and ruined before I let you anywhere near another orgasm.” Sana tells her, sensing the desperation in her. She loved to toy with her prey, watching them become a moaning, shuddering heap in front of her, the way Sana can mold them in her hands makes her so utterly wet.

 

Sooyoung is clenching the desk hard, doing her best to focus on anything but the hard thrusts Sana is giving her between her slick-drenched thighs, trying to hold out as long as she can. She needs her release badly, but she doesn't want to disappoint Sana and nothing turns her on more. 

 

“I know how close you are. Do you want to cum? Tell me how much you want to _, beg for it._ ”

 

“P-please Sana, let me cum. I need to so badly, I wanna show you how good I can be for you, _please_ Sana.”

 

“Good. You can cum now. Cum all over my strap, Miss Sooyoung. Make a fucking mess for me.”

 

A relief washes over Sooyoung as she cums hard, moaning Sana’s name loudly as she coats Sana’s strap with her juices. Her thighs shake violently, sending vibrations through her body, were she not over a desk she would have trouble keeping upright. Sana again fucks her through her orgasm, helping her wind down slowly, caressing her back softly as she comes down. “Breathe for me honey, you did so well.”

 

“T-thank you, Sana, you made me feel so good.” Her breathing is leisurely returning to its usual state, her chest heaving and panting slower and slower. 

 

“One last thing for me, clean my strap off.“

 

Sooyoung kneels and takes the strap into her mouth, licking her own juices off and taking the length into her mouth, cleaning it thoroughly, not missing any part of it as Sana looks on, liking what she sees. 

 

“You're so pretty, Miss Sooyoung. You're the prettiest girl I've fucked in this office.“ 

 

Sana unfastens the harness, placing it on the desk before climbing and having a seat next to it. 

 

“You did amazing today, Miss Sooyoung. Your performance was spectacular and you did everything that was requested of you. I’d like to offer you a prime position here. “

 

A huge smile fills Sooyoung lips, “I accept of course.”

 

“Wonderful. Miss Chou will go over the contract with you, as well as show you where the showers are located. Can you start on Monday?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Perfect. I look forward to a very lovely business relationship.”

 


End file.
